1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of riding pads and more specifically to equestrian saddle pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A saddle pad, located between an animal and a saddle, protects the animal from irritation due to the weight of the saddle and rider or slippage of the saddle from its proper position. Similarly, some type of pad has been used between a pack and the pack animal to protect the animal from irritation due to the weight of the pack or slippage of the pack. Historically, blankets and other woven products and sheep skins have been used as a pad between a ridden animal and a saddle or a pack animal and a pack.
Conventional saddle blankets and saddle pads only provide partial relief from the constant rubbing and pounding a saddle and rider inflict on the withers. Horses subjected to daily training are prone to develop soreness over the withers, shoulders and back. The musculature of the horse is fairly complex and any problem in the interrelated muscle framework may result in incorrect muscle function and, or development and, or impaired performance. A problem in the withers may also affect the trapezius and result in a shortening the horse's stride. Often, the horse compensates for the impaired performance by adopting an unnatural motion. This unnatural motion stresses the entire equine body and promotes muscle shrinkage and mechanical imbalance.
What is needed is a saddle pad that provides substantial relief from the constant rubbing and pounding a saddle and rider inflict on the withers.